houseofpaynefandomcom-20200215-history
Curtis Payne
Curtis Payne is the main protaginist on the show. He is the son of Kelly Payne and the husband of Ella Payne. Curtis is the father of Calvin Payne and the uncle of C.J. He is the uncle-in-law of Janine Payne and the father-in-law of Miranda Payne. Curtis is the grandfather of Christian and Calvin Jr. and the great-uncle of Malik, Jasmine, Hayden, and Jayden Payne. Curtis is portrayed by LaVann Davis on House of Payne. '' ''Antagonist sides He wants everybody out his house. He is loving to his family He giggles hhe hee 2x a day He don't like nobody in his house. '' ''He wanted C.J to whip Malik for stealing walky talkies. '' ''He insults Calvin and makes jokes about him. He insults C.J and makes jokes about him. He insults Jazmine '' ''He brought a gun in the house and Malik could've hurt himself and disregarding Ella's feelings about having the gun. He makes jokes about Malik and makes fun of him. He wants C.J and Janine and the kids out of his house. He pressed charges on Malik He says Malik can't play the saxaphone and he's horrible at playing the saxophone. '' ''He just told the ending of the movie and C.J. and Janine didn't see the movie. He lied and said he came up with talent show idea all by himself and ''He lied and said he heard god came up with the talent show idea but he heard Malik came up with the idea and disagree with his idea.'' ''He didn't even help Malik, Ella, and Calvin move boxes. ''' ''He locked the door out on people. He close the door on the lady. '' ''He went in the house when everybody came out outside and he didn't want nobody talking to him. He threw Calvin's bags and lugges out of the door and he close the door on Calvin and locked him out. '' ''He took the guy's chip bag and ate all his chips. '' ''He pushed Jazmine to hard with talent show. He teaches Deshawn how to be a bully. He touch Calvin in the bed and he got in the bed with Calvin and elbowed him. He threaten Miranda. He picked up Calvin and swing him and laid him on the floor. He lied to Ella and fake a fever and went to the baseball game to avoid not going to the brunch with Ella and just get what he wanted. Personality Curtis is mean to most of his family and he is inconsiderated and helpless and just thinks about himself and he is lazy and all he does just sit on the couch and watch tv and he doesn't even clean or cook or help his wife Ella. He laughs at most of his family and makes jokes about them. When Janine was at rehab, Curtis said to C.J., "You better get there at the ''crack ''of dawn." The only person he doesn't make fun of is Ella. He is known to especially make fun of Leroy Brown, when he appears. Category:Main Character